masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JakePT/Sandbox/Mass Effect 2
Comments Ok here is something that I feel needs to be addressed. Way too much was cut out to start with. So I'll list the problems I see. #The propotional content table needed to stay becuase the DLC page doesn't do a good enough job expalining it. Moving the table there wouldn't help becuase it deals with the release, and while yes most have been released with other packs, it still needs to be here. #The promotional bonus items also needs to stay becuase of conflicting evidence whether or not they are still avaliable. #Using a template for the detalis just doesn't really work becuase way to much detail, most of it, was cut out. There is a lot of detalil in the PC version of the current article that needs to stay. Actually all of it needs to stay. Just put the two secitons together with level three headings for the the 360 and PC. #Keeping the relevent info about hte squad and returning characters is a very good idea and all of that needs to stay. #The info about the plot should go after the spoiler. While not a plot spoiler, it is still a spoiler. #The Locations can go really. #Too much slashing on the Gameplay section. I can't even tell what is new now. Way too much info was cut and the seciton lost its overall style. If that is the new section, then it would be better for it to go altogether. #Way to much info slashed on the DLC section. Not everyone who comes here knows that we have the DLC page, so the information on this page, is still a very good idea. Overall you cut way to much information to the article for it to be an article now. Lancer1289 19:02, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :To hopefully Illisturate what I was talking about, I created a ME2 article in my sandbox, take a peek. User:Lancer1289/Sandbox/Mass Effect 2 Lancer1289 20:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) You did see all the WIP mentions I put in my edit summaries right? Some stuff I rewrote, some stuff I deleted completely, to replace later or put back in later. I'm far far from done. I don't even like some of it. I'm just trying stuff out. This is a sandbox after all. *System requirements I had done a certain way, not sure I liked it so I deleted it, I'll put it back in, I always intended to. *I know about the promotional content, I just didn't like how the current version took up so much space. I was going to try a couple of different ways of including it (text/different sized tables etc.). *Gameplay section is the section I don't like the most (in my version). I tried doing a bullet list, don't like it, was going to try some different things. *I have barely even touched the plot section. Basically, there's a reason I didn't go to your or the main articles Talk page and link to this one. It's not ready yet. JakePT 05:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Um, just let me bash hy head against a wall for a few mintues as I didn't see the WIPs. So again excuse me, and just let me know when it's done. Lancer1289 05:18, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Now that my head is ringing, it occured to me that it was very rude that I created a page when I didn't even realize that you had finished. So my appligies for that. I'll leave the link to my sandbox however in case you need some ideas. Unless you want it whiped. Lancer1289 05:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah it's cool. I will take your points into consideration though. JakePT 05:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC)